legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meister of War Part 48: Change of Plans
The group starts to devise a plan to attack any villain base. The plan, thought out by Agent Bishop, was shaping up to be pretty pointless, until Kratos by surprise, telling them to scrap it. After Kratos lose temper and was about to kill all heroes, Fairy Leviathan stopped him. Brock tells them Fairy Leviathan came to warn them about Knuckles Death and Terra's and Julie Su's betrayal. She starts a change of plans. Script Strong Bad: I want to thank you all for coming to Knuckles' Base. I have called you all here. because I want a captive audience... (Brock Samson watches from behind the curtain.) Brock Samson: Where is that blue guy? Strong Bad: As a truly noble stature and a crusader for justice! And statesman among men. A gifted leader. A majestic mountain of humility. And Knuckle's new royal consort. I present to you...Agent Bishop. (a man with sun glasses walked out for the Door.) Strong Bad: He is a best expert of FBI. He'll tell us where our Enemies are, because the stolen Krebs ability to point maps. I know he'll think of something epic... Agent Bishop: For a more effective attack... (pointing at Subway restaurant) we should stop at Subway. After buying our faves, (pointing at the red spot) the stop at this red spot for launch. And then get ready to attack with lots of energy. (The whole crowed cheered) Black Shadow: At last! Black Star: (wearing "Wedding Peach" dress.) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Max: Let get partying! Strong Bad: We can all trust in good ol' Bishop. (Strong Bad starts to pull the handle, but stops at Kratos arrival, blasting the artifacts with the trident.) Strong Bad: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!? (Kratos blasts the map.) Nathan Drake: MY MAP!!!!!! Brock Samson: (appearing from behind the curtain.) You guys are planing to soon... Kratos: I consider myself a reasonable man. Knuckles and I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed. Bliar: Now wait a minute!!!! Kratos: Is it true you took Strong Bad for your master? Someone in charge without permission is strictly forbidden. You know that! Everyone knows that! They're all the same. Strong Bad: GRRRR!!!! I'M GONNA CALL COPS AND YOU SHOULD NEVER INTERFERE!!!!!! (Kratos stands up, flips the table over, pulls out Medusa's head. Strong Bad was turned to stone. Kratos screamed very loud, everyone got up and stood backed up.) Kratos: SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU, SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they did.) You know you all broke the rules. You were gonna replace Knuckles with a that IDIOT!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL JUST STUPID FOR NOT FOLLOWING DIRECTIONS!!!!!! Raziel: We don't care. Stacy Hirano: Yeah! Kratos: So help me, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it. (Kratos explodes. The heroes, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst. Kratos stops at Fairy Leviathan's shout) Fairy Leviathan: Stop! Strong Bad (muffled): What the?! Fairy Leviathan: You can't hurt them --they're our friends! Kratos: Well if Knuckles hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened! Fairy Leviathan: Well if you hadn't frightened us, I wouldn't have run away! (Brock Samson Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line) Kratos: Well they're not supposed to replace KNUCKLES!!!! Fairy Leviathan: Well you should learn to control your temper! (The crowed emerge from their hiding as Fairy Leviathan has conquered the ferocious temper of Kratos.) Brock Samson: She came by to warn you! Knuckles is gone! And Zeus had turned Terra and Julie Su against us. Fairy Leviathan: Then let's waste no time! We have a change of plans...Category:Meister of WarCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Daveg502Category:SpinoffsCategory:Transcripts